Back to life
by Toris Castel
Summary: Pasan los años en el pueblo de South Park y las amistades terminan... Este fic esta pensado en la canción de Back To Life de 3OH!3


Back to life.

-Buenas noches-

Dijo por última vez el cuarteto más famoso del condado de South Park.

Hacía ya años de que los cuatro chicos no se dirigían la palabra, la mirada o tan siquiera quedaban de salir, ahora ya tenían 20 años cada uno, seguían viviendo en su misma casa de cuando eran niños, su vestimenta no había cambiado del todo como para que no se reconocieran, simplemente, no soportaban verse de nueva cuenta.

Eric T. Cartman, el chico obeso de cuarto grado había cambiado su físico por completo al crecer, usaba una chamarra roja igual que la de pequeño, un gorro completamente azul y pantalones de mezclilla, su mejor amigo de la infancia seguía siendo Butters, siendo el único con el que salía de vez en cuando.

Stanley Randall Marsh, ahora era un alcohólico, normalmente usaba una chamarra café y un gorro negro, casi no salía de su casa más que para ir a la universidad, no se disponía a hablar con nadie y si alguien se le acercaba lo alejaba de inmediato, teniendo como mal recuerdo el contacto con gente, fruto de sus amigos de infancia, su exnovia Wendy lo había dejado por irse con Gregory.

Kyle Broflovski, se dedicaba a estudiar día y noche para terminar la universidad, no tenía problemas con nadie, más que por su hermano menor Ike, este ya lo había superado en todos los aspectos, pero Kyle se dejó desmoronar un tiempo por su pasado con los otros tres chicos, hasta que tomo la decisión de seguir estudiando y tener una mejor vida que su hermano.

Kenneth McCormick, el chico rubio había dejado de estudiar desde que termino la preparatoria, no estaba muy interesado en una carrera, además de que su familia no tenía los recursos suficientes para pagarla, se la vivía en bares y antros olvidando sus responsabilidades con las personas a su alrededor, a veces Butters lo invitaba a comer, pero lo único que sucedía era que el rubio más pequeño cuidaba de su resaca.

Años atrás, todos veían a los cuatro chicos riendo juntos, saliendo juntos a comer, haciendo planes sin sentido que siempre terminaban mal para el pueblo, pero eso ya se había quedado atrás, solo el pequeño Butters sabia el porqué de que sus amigos ya no se hablaran.

—Maldición Kyle! Déjame en paz!—

Comenzaba así otra pelea de los 4 chicos, donde Eric se molestaba por algún comentario sarcástico de su amigo judío, sabían que a pesar de todo siempre terminaban haciendo alguna tontería para reponerlo.

—Cállate culo gordo!—

Continuaron peleando hasta que a Stan se le ocurrió la idea de salir juntos en un viaje, ya tenían para ese momento 13 años cada uno y sentían que el mundo era suyo sin importar nada, pues estaban los 4 unidos.

— ¡Hey! Dejen de pelear… ¿Qué les parece que vayamos a acampar de nuevo? Como hace unos años…—

—Oh no… no pienso ir con ustedes de nuevo… ¿Recuerdas lo de la tirolesa? No pienso tener herpes de nuevo! —

— ¡Cállate culón! Aunque bueno… Cartman tiene razón, si vuelve a ser algo como la tirolesa… ni loco voy…—

—Bien… yo voto porque es una buena idea… será divertido ir, además podremos molestar con eso a los demás por un buen tiempo…—

—Bien, solo hay que pedir permisos a nuestros padres y ya—

Comenzó a planear el azabache junto a sus demás amigos, haciendo bromas y demás para ese fin de semana, así fue como les pidieron permiso a los padres de cada uno, yendo de casa en casa convenciéndolos, los padres de todos aceptaron con la condición de que un mayor fuera con ellos, convenciendo al tío Jimbo de ir con ellos, así pasaron los días y los chicos estaban más que emocionados por el viaje de dos días, llego el día esperado, los cuatro ya se habían despedido de sus padres y Jimbo estaba esperándolos en el auto, el trayecto no fue muy largo, llegaron a un terreno plano y comenzaron a armar las tiendas de acampar, prendieron una fogata y al final, el tío de Stan termino despidiéndose de los chicos, pues quería que estuvieran cómodos, en la mañana iría a verlos para darles de comer, así que se fue dejando a los cuatro chicos solos, comenzaron a hacer bromas y a comer malvaviscos, apenas comenzaba a atardecer y no sabían que hacer.

—Se los dije! Esto sería una cagada como la tirolesa… GRAAAN IDEAA STAAAN!— Menciono el castaño comenzando a molestarse por no tener nada que hacer.

— ¿!Yo que iba a saber!? Pensé que estaría mejor esto…— Se comenzó a defender el azabache

—Odio admitirlo, pero Cartman tenía razón… esto es una mierda— Soltó un suspiro el rubio mientras trataba de ignorar a los otros.

—Vamos… no es tan malo… podemos buscar algo entretenido que hacer…—

—Siempre tan positivo Kyle… admítelo! Admite que esto fue una mierda! —

—Cállate Cartman! Podemos planea—

—No entiendo cómo puedes encontrarle la parte buena a esto! No hay nada que hacer…. Ni hay Xbox… la comida es una mierda….—

—No me la paso todo el tiempo quejándome de las cosas! No soy un estúpido como tu Cartman! Yo si se pensar… —

—Y también sabemos que sabes arrodillarte para pasar las materias marica de mierda! —

—Eh!? De donde sacas eso!? —

—Hey cálmense…— Comenzaba a enojarse el pelinegro, mientras miraba bastante molesto a Cartman.

—Ohh! Acaso también eres un marica!? —

—Eh!? Claro que no! —

—Si van a matarse, que sea lejos de mí por favor... — Dijo Kenny, algo aburrido por las palabras de los otros, prestando atención a la bolsa de malvaviscos.

—En serio? Lo dice el que siempre nos deja peleando solos y no hace nada por ninguno!? — Comento Kyle ya bastante molesto con el castaño y el rubio.

—Que no hago nada por ustedes? Piensan que no he sacrificado varios días de comida para poder estar a su par!? —

—Eso es porque eres pobre Kenny—

Comento Cartman bastante molesto, despertando el enojo de Kenny, rápidamente se le lanzo encima al castaño comenzando a golpearlo, los otros dos trataron de separarlos, bastante asustados.

—Mierda! Dejen de pelear! — Dijo Stan ya fastidiado por el momento.

—Tu cállate ebrio de mierda! Crees que me encanta ver a mi mejor amigo tomar todas las mañanas cerveza para pasar el día mejor y sin problemas!? — Comenzó a decir Kyle ya bastante molesto, dejando a Kenny y a Cartman pelear a golpes.

—Entonces no deberías de ser mi amigo… si te dieras cuenta en la mierda de mundo en el que vivimos también lo harías! —

—La única mierda aquí eres tu Stan! —

Continúo la pelea por varias horas, el fuego estaba casi apagado y los cuatro seguían diciendo sus verdades de cada uno, hasta que Cartman termino hartándose de ellos.

—Saben que!? Al carajo yo me voy…—

—Huye marica! No sabes afrontar tus problemas…— Dijo Kyle ya cansado de todo.

—Es lo mejor para todos ahora…— Lo miro algo serio Stan, tratando de ignorar la pelea que habían tenido.

—Buenas noches—

Dijo cada uno de los chicos mientras entraban a su tienda de acampar, ya desganados y odiando esa salida a más no poder.

En la mañana siguiente, Kyle se levantó con dolor de cabeza, no había podido dormir bien, las palabras de sus amigos lo habían dejado pensando, algo serio, salió de la tienda de dormir, buscando a su alrededor, era la única tienda de acampar en el lugar, no había señales de los demás, solo estaba llegando el tío Jimbo con una caja con comida, se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo solo, algo preocupado lo ayudo a guardar las cosas y fueron a buscar juntos a los demás.

Las horas pasaron, descubriendo que cada uno se había ido del lugar sin decirle a los demás, Kenny fue el primero en irse, unas horas después se fue Eric, Stan se fue al amanecer, dejando solo a Kyle, para ese momento los cuatro iban a la secundaria juntos, ya no se soportaban, estar juntos se les hacía muy pesado, además de que todos los de la escuela notaban esa tensión entre los amigos.

Fue así como el pueblo siguió su rumbo sin darle importancia porque ellos cuatro estuvieran juntos, pasando los años, hasta que los chicos ya tenían 20 años, sin causar problemas por estar con otras personas, simplemente ya no creían que la amistad podría con cualquier cosa, esos pensamientos quedaron en el pasado, ya no tenía caso pensar en eso.

Cierta noche Stan estaba acostado en su cama sin nada que hacer, la cerveza de su habitación se había acabado y su padre no dejaba que tomara de la de él, tomo su celular algo cansado, había tenido el mismo número por varios años, teniendo aun en favoritos a "Kenny" "Kyle" "Cartman", tenía la esperanza de que ellos le hablaran, pero ya había pasado tiempo sin recibir ni un mensaje por equivocación.

Algo decidido, tomo el celular de su hermana, la cual cambiaba de número cada año, mandando mensajes a los otros tres, no sin antes confirmar con Butters los números de sus amigos.

"Porque si la fiesta está muerta, podemos traerla de nuevo a la vida, si podemos hacerlo a través de la noche, todo lo que necesitamos la luz de las velas y un poco de dinamita… hoy a las 10 en la tercera hectárea del bosque del pueblo"

Se alisto para salir de su casa, sus padres se sorprendieron pues ya hacía mucho que no lo veían así.

Kyle estaba tomando una siesta bajo uno de sus libros, sintiendo vibrar su celular en la bolsa del pantalón, lo saco algo cansado, sin reconocer el número, comenzó a leer el mensaje, a veces las citas que vienen de un número desconocido no son buena idea, pero era lo de menos para él, necesitaba distraerse un poco de estudiar.

Kenny estaba en un bar ya algo ebrio, hasta que sintió su celular vibrar, salió del local cansado, apenas reconociendo las letras del mensaje, pidió un café expreso y salió hacia el lugar, sus padres estarían orgullosos si esa noche no estaba en un bar.

Eric estaba en casa mirando películas con su mamá, se había hecho una costumbre para al menos estar más juntos, su madre solía dejarlo semanas solo, así que esas noches lo recompensaba, su celular comenzó a sonar con una canción de 3Oh!3, tomándolo leyó el mensaje, su mamá que estaba a su lado solo asintió sonriendo en forma de afirmación para que fuera, el castaño se levantó y alisto, el lugar estaba a media hora de camino y eran las 9:45 de la noche.

Stan estaba sentado en un tronco algo serio, haciendo una pequeña fogata para calentarse, hasta que sintió una mano tocar su espalda, algo sorprendido se alejó, mirando a Kyle bastante tapado, los dos se quedaron callados un buen tiempo sin saber muy bien que hacer, el pasto era lo más interesante en ese momento hasta que Kyle rompió el silencio.

—Hola—

Alcanzo a decir, antes de que su vos dejara de salir, estaba algo confundido del porque Stan estaba ahí, mientras su mirada estaba baja.

—No han cambiado nada…—

Se escuchó una vos conocida desde atrás, era Kenny el que iba llegando ya con una pequeña torre de vasos de café en su mano, se acercó a los otros igual serio.

—Y bien... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Dijo con naturalidad el pelirrojo como cuando eran pequeños.

—Y Eric? — Dijo Kenny algo confundido, si los otros dos estaban ahí, era obvio que también tendría que estar Cartman, o eso pasaba por su mente, los otros dos se quedaron pensativos un momento, Stan estaba dudando si Cartman llegaría.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió mandar mensaje a esta hora de la noche? —

Se escuchó la vos de Cartman a lo lejos, quejándose como siempre de todo, traía una mochila con él, se acercó a los tres comenzando a tener un semblante serio.

—Que hacen aquí? — Susurro algo serio mirando con recelo a los tres chicos, nunca pensó que los volvería a ver.

—Bueno… solo los… extrañaba— Admitió el azabache algo serio, esperando alguna respuesta de los demás. —No creo ser el único que se ha sentido mal por no hablar con ustedes o si? —

—No, no lo eres— Menciono Kenny algo serio, bajando la mirada.

—Quizá… también los extrañé— Dijo Kyle, para después soltar una pequeña risa, los cuatro estaban en el mismo lugar sin pelearse, los demás siguieron la risa, excepto Cartman.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora porque estamos de nuevo juntos vamos a reír y divertirnos como antes? Saben, esas son tonterías…— Los miro bastante molesto, soltando un suspiro después —Aunque… bueno… mierda… me han hecho falta estos años—

Los demás lo miraron algo serios, para después soltar una risa, realmente eso era lo que les hacía falta, estar de nuevo juntos, ya se conocían de toda una vida, y aunque tuviera cada uno sus defectos, no les importaba, eso era lo que mantenía en pie una amistad o por lo menos, su amistad.


End file.
